


March

by tony_luvv



Series: 2018-2019 Holiday Saga [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Some Random One Shots for the month of March.





	1. Mar 1 - Plan a Solo Vacation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This ended up being a dumb holiday, Post CACW, Tony gets a Break, No Set Pairing/Gen.

“Pepper! You ready to go? We’re going to miss him.” Rhodes glanced at his clock, it was nearly 12:30 and Tony was not a patient man. He agreed to grab lunch with them before hitting the road again.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Pepper came tumbling toward him, fixing her coat while he purse hug off her arm. He grabbed the purse from her, making it easier to straighten herself out. “Is Happy in the car?”

“Yes he is, now here,” he held out her clutch and then held the door for her, “let’s get there before he tries to take off again.” 

And they did make it to the diner just a minute after Tony had arrived. They grabbed a booth for the four and got settled, Tony and Rhodey on one side and Pepper and Happy across from them.

“So Tony, how’s the vacation going?” Pepper reached for his hands, fiddling with them as she asked him about his trip. The sudden road trip that took them **_all_** by surprise. With the return of the Rogues and everything that lead up to their return, Tony had been stressed. His friends were all worried about him, trying in little ways to help him but in true Tony Stark fashion, their help did nothing.

It was a talk show host, discussing Tony Stark and his increasing popularity. Making comments about how the man seemed to be everywhere at once, UN meetings in Berlin, SI work in Japan, Iron Man helping the LA law enforcement. “God if I were Mr. Stark, I’d put in a request for a long vacation, I don’t think that man’s had a day off since 2008.” The crowd laughed, and his talk show companion agreed.

What they didn’t know was that Tony had that particular show playing on his TV in the lab. It took a second, him looking at the show as it moved to another subject before turning to Dum-E. The bot was watching him, claw tilting and somehow Tony took that as encouragement.

“I think you might be on to something Dumbo. Alright, FRIDAY, darling, call the UN, Pepper and whoever else. Let them know I’m planning a vacation and I’ll be putting in the days soon.”

_“Right away Boss, anything else I can do?”_

“No I think that’ll be all for today.” Pushing his current project to the side, he pulled up tab in front of him. Google was as good as any a place to start planning a trip, right?

 

* * *

 

So, three weeks later, a dozen papers filed to the proper channels, and one gift basket sent to the talk show host, Tony hit the road. He contemplated with himself what to do, fly somewhere extravagant, sail around a private island. But in the end, he went simple, a road trip. What better way to have a long, stress free vacation than to jump in the car and get on the open road.

So he did, starting in New York, he traveled south. Acting like a typical tourist and stopping in popular towns. He checked out all the mom and pop shops he came across, eating at the little hole in the walls. If he liked something enough he stayed, if he got bored, he moved on. St. Augustine was beautiful, some of the food places he found made him consider moving. Not to mention he nearly spent a full day at the Alligator Farm, enjoying the lazy way they acted and standing above them, throwing food pebbles that were provided.

A few days later, social media nearly exploded when he was spotted partying with locals and tourists in New Orleans. Instragram, Twitter and Facebook exploded with #IronLit as he bar hopped with some random people he meet. Although he had been drinking, he was able to control himself, never getting into anything to scandalous. But the hashtag did pop up on Pepper’s radar. So as a precaution, they were meeting up in Dallas, Texas to grab lunch.

They chatted and laughed, Tony sharing stories and pictures of his current travels. For a while Tony tried to convince Happy to take him to Disney World but the body guard was giving some resistance.

Later, after Pepper was sure she could rest easy, the friends all said their goodbyes to their young traveler. The day after they got home, Tony sent them a picture from Zion Park. He looked happy, stress a thing of the past and a smile that was real.

 

* * *

 

Rhodey was doing the same thing back at the compound, smiling down at the pictures Tony had sent. So caught up he didn’t notice someone approaching.

“Hey Rhodey.” Said man sighed as he put his phone away.

“Yes Rogers?”

“Where’s Tony, I haven’t been able to find him…”

Honestly, Rhodey couldn’t help but grin, “Really Rogers? Haven’t you checked the news? He’s on vacation.”


	2. Mar 3 - I Want You to be Happy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic Fluff, Best Friends, Brotp Rhodey x Tony

It was Wednesday. Somehow it seemed like this particular week had been dragging at a snail’s pace. Even though last week he didn’t have a moment to rest, this one seemed like it wouldn’t end. He was constantly aware of the time and how slowly it was going by. At least it was the last meeting of the day and he could go to his lab afterwards. Maybe it would get better.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t. He couldn’t get his mind right and it only seemed to agitate him more. Eventually he shut everything down and made his way upstairs. Hopefully some food and TV would ease his crappy mood.

Left overs in hand and couch in sight, he settled in.

He was able to kill an hour watching the last half of The Fifth Element but after that there was nothing on to catch his fancy.

When he glanced at the clock and saw it was only 6:00 he had to fight the urge to throw something at the number glaring back at him from the digital clock.

Since the TV couldn’t hold his concentration and no one else was around he decided to leave. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but sitting on the couch getting frustrated with nothing wasn’t going to help.

He barely noticed as he cleaned up his mess and made his way to the elevator. Only coming back to his self when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled his inside the open elevator car.

“Whoa, what the–Rhodey! Platypus you can’t scare me like that!” Tony’s heart raced a little but settled again when he realized it was just his best friend.

“Not my fault you got all caught up inside your head.”

“I’m a genius, it happens.”

Rhodey smiled, Tony pouted. “Whatever Tones, let’s go.”

“And where is it you’re taking me? Huh honey bear? Are you going to have your wicked way with me?” Tony tried to sound scandalous even as he fluttered his eyes.

“You wish…” It was said under his breath but the genius still heard it. “No, _we_ are going to the penthouse, where _you_ are going to sit nicely while _I_ clean up that thing you call a face.” And the jerk even had the gall to laugh at his own joke. This of course led Tony to resort to the dramatics.

Gasping as a hand went to cover his weak heart, “I’m hurt, you scare me, you kidnap me, and now you insult me. I thought you to be my friend.” He shook his down turned head as if disappointed in himself.

“I am you drama queen, honestly you should have gone with theater instead of robotics when you had the chance.” He grumbled that bit while Tony stood with crossed arms, “But as your friend, I support you and right now, I’m going to clean you up. Cause I’m just that good of a friend.” Before he could get going again Rhodey, with a very indulgent smile, tugged him forward before pushing him to take a seat. Before he came to collect his best bud he’d set up a chair and shaving kit in the bathroom.

“Now sit there, relax, and don’t move.” And only because it was Rhodey, he listened. Sitting in the chair he watched as Rhodey careful trimmed the fuzz of hair that had been building on his jaw and neck. Carefully to keep his stylish van dyke untouched. During the whole thing light conversation flowed, Rhodey allowed Tony to speak when the blade wasn’t against his skin and Tony just enjoyed the moment with his friend.

They hadn’t done something like this in ages. Trimming each other’s beards and moustaches had become a thing for them back at MIT, practicing as they learned on each other and later themselves. Tony never told anyone this but he’d actually gotten the van dyke look from Rhodey. He was on leave at the time and they both had been growing out their facial hair when Rhodes finally broke down and broke out the shaving kit.

Messing around with styles, the colonel had given him the van dyke, laughing at the look and then daring him to keep it for the next week to see what people say. Later it became his signature look and as a thank you he shaved Rhodey clean before he deployed again.

It was nice still being able to do this with one another.

When Rhodes was finished he handed Tony a little hand mirror, “There, good as new.”

“Thanks platypus, I’m pretty again.”

“No need to thank me, just go grab your coat, where going out for ice cream.” Rhodey was busying himself with cleaning up their mess, not pay attention to his friend who was staring at him.

“Rhodey, why are you being so nice to me today? Is it my birthday or something?”

Rhodes turned around, facing the still seated man that looked like a confused kitten. So he reached out, hand landing in his fluffy hair that he ruffled up, “No reason, I just want to see you happy.”


	3. Mar 13 - Napping Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 5 +1 Theme, Timeline goes from MIT to Present Day, Sleepy Tony, Bot Appreciation, Eventual Bucky x Tony

When Rhodey entered the MIT designated lab he was expecting a lot of things. Seeing Tony for sure, maybe bouncing with energy, a high, built on the thrill of science and too much coffee. Or a more subdued Tony Stark, typing away at a lap top, face a little too close to the screen and a lollipop in mouth (it wasn’t a proven thing but Jim had a high suspicion that the young engineer had an oral fixation). He was even prepared on the slightest chance that a small fire would be what the found in the lab.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was the scene in front of him. Past the comfortable couch, the crappy (but well-worn which made it comfortable. Plus the fact that basically their bodies had modeled to the shape of it with how often they were on that couch) one that had been here for some time now, was Tony. On the ground, passed out from what Rhodes could tell. Venturing closer, he almost broke something when the machine Tony was curled around moved. It was his project, an AI he’d been working on for the past few months. A learning bot that could help in the lab and would have it’s own line of thinking.

The bot was active. The claw rotated and beeped softly as it inspected him, but made no move to move. Because at its base was Tony. A sweatshirt bunched up under his head and his body curled towards his newly created bot. One arm was perched on the slight ledge of his base port, left hand still clutching a screw driver even in sleep.

Jim couldn’t stop the curl of his lips. All of Tony’s hard work, paid off and watching over him as he caught up on some much needed sleep. If Jim had to guess, it could have been hours or minutes since the bot had come online and already it showed so much. A simple curiosity of James himself, a sweetness and consideration for his creator by not disturbing him. Jim was in awe of his friend’s genius.

“Hi there.” He spoke softly and waved at the bot. It took a couple tries but then it finally gave its own version of a wave, claws pinching together. “Take good care of him okay?”

He got the pinching wave again but slower, “Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was super rare for this to happen (and he hadn’t even been employed by Stark for that long and he knew this wasn’t normal) but Tony Stark, the world’s richest and sexiest bachelor is sick. And today, it was Harold ‘call me Happy’ Hogan’s job to pick up some medicine and drop it off to his boss.

So after spending way too much in the pharmacy section of the local CVS he armed himself with as much basic medicines his boss could ever possibly need. Cough syrup, cough drops, tissues, nasal spray, ginger ale, canned chicken noddle, ibuprofen and more just to name a few.

The lady at the check-out counter gave him a knowing look before wishing him luck and sending him on his marry way.

Riding home was fun, the traffic wasn’t terrible but it was quite a drive to get to Tony’s cliff side house. It also didn’t help that Lieutenant Rhodes was hounding him like a mother with her first new born. His boss’s best friend was in town when the first stages of a cold started showing. Of course Rhodes was the one attending to the young billionaire until he was called into base to handle matters on sight.

So now Happy was told to step in until the Lieutenant finished whatever business was required of him. It wasn’t as if Happy minded ruining a few errands for the boss. Tony was good to him, giving him a job out the blue when they meet a few months ago. Sharing words over a piece of (some of) the best pie to ever grace the west coast. Two strangers sitting at a diner eating desert late at night, one getting away from his many responsibilities and the other trying to catch a break with some decent work.

Somehow they got to talking and had a good time just chatting over warmed pie crust. A week later, Tony found him and asked him to be his personal bodyguard. As they say, the rest was history.

Putting his melancholy thoughts away, Happy parked the car in front of the house and made his way inside. “Okay JARVIS, is he in bed?”

_“Of course not Mr. Hogan, but sir is currently asleep in the lab. Please do keep it down, I was just able to get him down for his nap.”_

Happy laughed, the AI’s humor was always enjoyable, especially at the boss’s expense. “I wouldn’t dream of waking him JARVIS, I’m sure your circuits are already being overworked as they are.”

“You have no idea.”

Putting the bags on the counter, he grabbed some of the more essential stuff (or what looked more important) and left the rest in the kitchen. Quickly doubling checking everything, he quietly made his way downstairs to the lab.

Of course he encountered a problem with his arms full and attempting to get into the lab. Quickly he sent JARVIS’s camera a pleading looking and was thankful to hear the silent hiss of the door seal breaking. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ before shouldering himself inside.

Now, normally Happy prided himself in keeping a cool exterior but when he saw Tony asleep on the couch holding ‘hands’ with Dum-E, he awed. He honestly couldn’t help it, working up close with Tony Stark showed him someone completely different from the media and Happy soon found himself good friends with his charge.

So seeing the genius curled up on the couch, sickness clearly noticeable as he basically disappeared below the blanket, who could deny the scene they made. One hand sticking out to clutch the claw of his bot while his breaths came out wheezy and slightly labored in his fevered sleep. Cute.

For years to come, Happy will smile indulgently every time he heard the billionaire threaten or insult the bot. Because like most, he might try to act tough, but Happy knew that he loved that bot more than anything. And Dum-E loved him just as much.

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper wanted to kill him. She really did.

Since the day she said yes to a slightly manic looking Tony Stark asking her to be his new PA, her life had been nothing less than hectic. Not only did the company grow with each new invention he created but everyone wanted a piece of him. Managing his schedule almost seemed easier than managing the man himself. Because Tony Stark was allergic to and disgusted by anything corporate. Boarding meets, she was lucky if she got him there five minutes late, events were almost guaranteed to end in some type of scandal or headline. Paperwork, HA. But despite all the hell he puts her through and how often she feels like pulling teeth with him, she loves him.

Because he respects her, he challenges her, he takes care of her. And she does the same in return. When her mother asks her what he was to her, she told her “He’s the brother I never asked for but am now forever stuck with.”

She can’t even remember why she was storming into his lab. Not when he’s cuddling his bots and looking like that annoying brother she can’t help but love even when he pisses her off.

So she stood there, only three feet away, hands on her hips and a reluctant smile on her face as she took in the scene her boss made. Tony sprawled on his stomach on top of a cluttered work bench. His right arm wrapped around U and holding her close so his forehead was plastered against her structure next to the bench he was asleep on. Dum-E’s arm stretched out along his back as if he were pretending to be a blanket. And Butterfingers at the other end of the bench, opposite U and clinging to Tony’s ankle like a little kid afraid to get separated from his parents in a crowd.

U waved at her, the only one free to keep watch over the boys. “Hello U, Tony’s got you trapped I see.” She beeped, sounding happy as she lowered her claw to ‘pet’ Tony’s head. Pepper sighed, it looks like Pepper was going to have to take care of that thing. But that’s okay, she’ll tell Tony later about how nice it was of him to make such a lovely donation to WWF and to help the Polar Bears, so sweet.

They are Pepper’s favorite animal after all.

 

* * *

 

 

His first hint was the quiet. Anything involving Tony Stark was almost guaranteed to include some kind of sound. Blaring music, banter with the AIs, banging of metal, even the scratching of a pencil (although very rare) could be heard. But when Bruce didn’t hear anything coming from Tony’s side of the room he finally dragged his gaze away from his own notes.

He was hunched over his desk, U close and hovering above him. That alone would normally call for the genius to being talking to the bot, always chatting up his metal and coded babies. But nothing, just the subtle movements of his back expanding with his breathing.

 _No way_ , the thought to himself climbing off his lab stool and creeping closer. But his suspicions were confirmed when he peered over his friends shoulder that wasn’t occupied with U. From the left he was able to glance over and see Tony sound asleep. Arms crossed on top of the table, U’s claw curled over his right arm and in the available space between the cradle of his arms. His head was resting on the joint of her arm, ear pressed against the part of her arm that reached behind him and connected with her base.

He must of have been more tired they he originally assumed. It was very possible that they’d been working together more often, the call of science pulling the together in the labs to create and collaborate on new and exciting projects. Bruce loved it.

He never thought when he got pulled into the madness of SHIELD that he would come out on the other side happy and friends with one of the greatest minds of the century. Tony quickly wiggled his way into Bruce’s guarded heart, treating him like normal although he knew what lurked beneath the surface. He even made it known that he liked the Hulk and with a lot of time and effort, had the gamma specialist looking at his alter ego in a new light.

And he never would have been this relaxed and happy if it weren’t for the sleeping man in front of him.

“Could you turn the lights down JARVIS, I don’t want to disturb them.”

_“Of course, Dr. Banner.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha was getting annoyed. Steve was sitting with her in the kitchen, while she was (trying to) enjoying a fresh apple, Steve was watching the elevator. He’d been eating earlier, but with his stomach full and his schedule clear, he found himself sticking around. Although he got caught up in his head pretty quickly thinking about something, or rather _someone_.

Which lead to Natasha slowly losing her patience. It wasn’t like Steve was yammering on like Clint or being super loud like Thor. But he was shaking his leg pretty intensely under the table and the nervous tick was rattling her seat.

“Steve!”

“Huh?” He finally dragged his face away from the elevator to her, schooling his face out of the grave frown he’d previous had while watching the mobile box.

“If you don’t stop shaking I will stab you with this knife.” She pointed said knife that she’d been using to cut her apple with at him, glaring him down for a moment until he turned sheepish. Once she glared him and his nervous energy into submission she calmed herself. “Now, go downstairs, grab him and put him to bed _or so help me **I’ll** make something explode.”_

Steve only hesitated a second before Natasha raised an eyebrow that had him fleeing the room. He knew a clear warning when was given one.

He couldn’t help it though. Tony had been running on fumes these past few days and it was taking a toll on the genius. Every time the super soldier tried to interfere the armored hero got defense and it usually ended in some type of argument and Steve being banned from the lab.

But it wasn’t healthy and Steve just didn’t know how to show Tony he cared. It wasn’t anything more than a friend and teammate fearing for his wellbeing.

So with a fresh determination and residing fear from Natasha’s threats, Steve entered the lab.

“Tony before you say anything, I’m your friend and I just want you to –” Steve enthusiasm withered as he got closer to Tony. Because Tony was asleep, on Dum-E, “. . . get some sleep.” Well now he wasn’t sure what to do, Tony must have been doing maintenance on Dum-E or something because he was sat on the floor with only a blue cushion under him. Ripped jeaned legs were splayed to the side, and arms crossed over Dum-E’s main strut. There was tools scattered around them but Tony was asleep with his heads in his arms.

“Do I move him?” He wasn’t sure who he was asking but Dum-E gave a very ominous beep that felt too much like a threat. Quickly put his hands up in surrender, he’d heard about the bots love for fire extinguishers and was not in the mood to be doused. “Okay, sorry.” The bot merely curled around the sleeping man, looking vaguely like a wild animal protecting its young. “I’ll just leave you guys to it. Bye.”

Steve’s not ashamed to say he made a hasty retreat. It seemed his safest option was to go hang out in his room, hopefully no one would threaten him in there.

 

* * *

 

 

He turned in his bed again, metal arm tugging his pillow closer but it didn’t matter. Sleep wasn’t coming to him like this. He’d been tossing and turning for the past two hours. It would seem that tonight, sleep would not come easy to the Winter Soldier.

He couldn’t blame it on his surroundings, he’s been living in the tower for months now. No excuse there, it wasn’t like nightmares were getting to him either. He hadn’t made it that far in the sleep process. He was laying on some of the best bedding money could buy yet he couldn’t find sleep.

Frustrated he threw the covers off. Sitting up in bed he grabbed his phone. It shined brightly in the dark of his room, 1:13 AM glaring back at him until his screen faded out. Hopefully Tony was up . . .

It wasn’t long into his stay that he found himself drawn to Tony. He was cute, and funny. Tony didn’t change anything about himself when it concerned Bucky, never once treating him with kid gloves or filtering his language around the ex-assassin. Bucky greatly appreciated it and quickly found himself tailing along with Tony, joining him in the shop and following him around town.

It was a crush but if he played his cards right, maybe it would be more.

So to the shop he went.

When he got down there he found Tony laying on the cot, but he must have just settled down cause he wasn’t asleep yet.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes even as his other hand hugged the pillow under him closer.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Maybe this was a chance, “Can I lay with you?” He was hugging his arms to his chest, fighting the cold of the shop while trying to give Tony his best puppy eyes.

“Come ‘ere.” He pulled the blanket up and Bucky didn’t hesitate to jump in behind the genius. They quickly got settled and soon Tony was dropping off. Bucky was a little slower to get there but maybe it was because this time he was being distracted. It would seem the bots wanted in on the cuddle pile too.

From the looks of it, U was curling her arm along his back. Attempting her own version of spooning since Bucky and Tony were doing it. Always the copycat, Bucky gently patted her. When her arm was snug against his back and warmed he moved his own arm back around Tony. He was only slightly surprised when he felt another bot curled against Tony’s stomach, glancing over he smiled at Dum-E’s bent form as he lined up against Tony’s front.

Which left Butterfingers . . . as soon as he thought it the bot moved on top of them. Reaching out over their legs, his arm laid on the length of their thighs while his claw bent and curled over their hips. With the bots and Tony surrounding him, Bucky fell asleep smiling.


	4. Mar 14 - Pi Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pie Tasting, Blindfolds, No Smut but Hinted, Established Thor x Tony

Tony waited patiently in his seat while Thor took his next bite. They’d been attempting different games to play with all the pies they bought and this one was turning out to be a lot of fun.

Tony was sitting in Thor’s lap blindfolded. The god had a huge arrangement of pies laid out for him, taking a bite of one Tony would have to guess the flavor of the pie by kissing what was left from Thor’s mouth. Tony got to blindly make out with his sexy Asgardian boyfriend and Thor got to try (read: eat) a lot of pie and have his small boyfriend lick the taste from his mouth.

They had gone to a pie convention early this morning where they proceed to spend a large amount of money of the tasty dessert. Some pies were repeated flavors but had different things done to them to make them special. A few had a secret ingredient thrown in and others had different styles of crust. It was all delicious to the god. But it made a challenge for Tony to spot the difference, especially when he couldn’t eat directly from the pie.

Thor took a healthy bite of a white fluffy pie. When the taste hit him he hadn’t expected the sourness. Finishing his bite he smiled at his boyfriend, holding the well maintained goatee in place, Thor leaned in for a kiss. Tony didn’t hesitate to involve his tongue, diving in and licking all around. He didn’t explore like previous times, just a quick play of the tongues, a gentle nibble of his bottom lip, “Mhmm, Lemon Meringue?”

Thor quickly checked the label, “Correct again, my you are quite good at this.”

He smiled, hands fiddling with the larger man’s shirt and the abs beneath the fabric, “I play to win.”

Thick fingers tickled the billionaire’s neck, tilting it up and holding him in place. Their lips brushed as the demi god spoke, “And what is your prize Anthony?”

Tony made a blind swipe at him, a kitten lick to his left cheek, “You.”

He laughed, deep and hearty like the rest of him, “I’d like a prize as well, why don’t we sweeten the pot.”

Tony titled his head, if Thor hadn’t checked the blind fold himself, he would assume Tony was looking right at him behind the cloth. “What are you proposing?”

“If you guess the next four correct, I shall dress you like a dessert and feast upon you.” His voice rumbled over the smaller man, causing him to shiver with pleasure and excitement. Tony wiggled, imaging all the things Thor had planned for him. He couldn’t wait.

“Pinkie Promise?” He waved his pinkie finger between them, something he started between them when Thor saw it happen in a movie and asked the significance.

It also never failed to make the thunderer smile, “Pinkie Promise.” He hooked their pinkies before kissing the skin of their tangled fingers. Then he passed them to Tony so he could kiss their promise as well.

“Okay Thunder Thighs, don’t keep me waiting. I’m excited and ready to collect on my prize.”

“As you wish my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Lemon Meringue Pie taste like...


	5. Mar 15 - Absolutely Incredible Kid Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: De-Aged Tony Stark, Thor Knows Best, Gentle Hulk, Nat isn’t Ready, Cuteness, No Set Pairing/Gen

They don’t know what set him off, but one second Banner was walking into the common area and the next Hulk was there.

Hulk looked at the Avengers present in the room, all staring at him looking like deer caught in headlights. It was a standoff, each side waiting for the other shoe to drop, even though it was obvious the Hulk was growing restless. His hands twitched and he growled under his breath.

It was Steve and the Super Spies, they didn’t move. Almost caught in the mindset that if they didn’t move the Hulk wouldn’t seem them. (Definitely only Clint thinking that way but still) But Hulk couldn’t stand it anymore, he moved. A single step closer to them, growling menacingly at the three people in the kitchen.

And then the elevator chimed with the arrival of Thor. “Come Young Anthony, it’s time to break the fast of sleep!”

Steve and Clint nearly passed out and for the first time ever, Natasha did. Because recently, the Avengers had come to care for one de-aged Tony Stark. A very small, very breakable Tony Stark that was barely three years old and weighed next to nothing. A sweet little boy that flinched away from loud sounds and was incredibly shy with everyone.

And Thor just walked him into the room where the Hulk was out and a danger to anyone with a six mile radius.

“Thor! Get Tony out of here!” Steve threw himself into Captain mode, ordering his teammate to get Stark safe. _Damn it how could they be so stupid!_

“For what reason Captain? Anthony needs food, oh, good morn Hulk.”

The hulking beast looked at Thor and little Anthony who was still rubbing at his eyes. “Damn it Thor–” Steve went to intervene but Clint grabbed his arm. Steve was ready to whirl on the archer, this wasn’t the time, Tony–

Said toddler finally took notice of the giant green thing watching him, he blinked from his perch in Thor’s arms. For a while it was Hulk and Baby Tony staring at each other until Tony distractedly started tugging at the collar of the god’s shirt. “Thor, who dat?”

“Why that’s Hulk young Anthony. One of our mighty heroes, he lives in friend Banner.” Tony finally looked at the god, watching him like he was trying to determine if the god was lying to him. But Thor only smiled at him so Tony conceded. Nodding his head he turned back to the green beast.

He waved, “Hi Hulk, I Ant’ony.” Hulk mimicked the little guys movements, opening and closing his hand in the baby version of a wave.

“TINY ANT.”

Anthony giggled, hiding his head in Thor neck before popping back out. He looked at the giant, brow scrunching in thought. He turned back to his beloved thunder god, giving him a questioning look. Thor wasn’t sure what was being asked of him since the child hadn’t said anything but he smiled encouragingly anyway. Finally Tony made up his mind, “Thor, down p’wease.”

“Of course little one.” When he was securely on his feet he looked between the giant and god one more time before moving forward.

With careful steps he approached the green monster, said beast watched him.

“Hulk, up p’wease.” Steve couldn’t believe it, Tony hadn’t been this acceptable to any of them. Minus maybe Thor but even he took a little bit of time before Tony was climbing him like a jungle gym. And there he was, standing before the Hulk with his arms in the air asking to be picked up. It was terrifying, waiting to see the Hulk’s reaction.

But with caution the super soldier didn’t know he had, the Hulk scooped up little tiny Tony into his hands. Once the child was secure in his hands, the giant sat down and held the tiny human close. Sniffing him and closely expecting the tiny human being.

Tony returned the favor, little hands playing with the hair he could reach and then softly rubbing over the Hulk’s face. “I wike green and I wike Hulk.” He declared it for the giant and then twisted a little, “Thor, I wike Hulk!”

“How sweet Anthony, did you show Hulk you like him?”

Tony gasped adorably, “No!” He turned back to face the giant holding him, almost vibrating in the giant’s hand when he said, “I wike you Hulk.” Then he carefully leaned forward to kiss his giant forehead, leaving a big obnoxious smooch on the green head he was holding.

When the Hulk pulled Tony back, he was smiling. “HULK LIKE TINY ANT TOO.” He rumbled it while wiggling a big finger into Tony’s stomach, causing the toddler to squeal with laughter.

“It’s cute in a creepy way, right?” Clint’s whisper dragged him out of his trance. He didn’t know what to say, maybe it was the adrenaline crash, or the underlining terror that still lingered but Steve couldn’t find words.

Of course that’s when Nat woke up, she was barely up when Tony’s squealing caught her attention. She looked, saw Tony laughing hysterically in the Hulk’s big hands while Thor stood there watching like a proud parent. She lasted 4 seconds before she passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just an excuse to write Baby Tony


	6. Mar 19 - Let's Laugh Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Clint’s a shit, Tony wants to sleep, Established Clint x Tony

**9:48 am**

Clint looked down at Tony, fast asleep in their bed. He looked peaceful for a Monday morning. No morning meetings dragging him out of the warm sheets. No, for once, he was able to sleep in.

See the genius had off today and the archer was prepared to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Tony was going to be pissed.

Clint looked him over again as he circled the big bed. His boyfriend truly is beautiful. His tan skin glowed under the sunlight that creeped through the curtains. Laying on his stomach, back on full display, Clint crawled onto the bed above him. He started with a kiss to the small of his naked back, just where the sheet failed to cover him.

He smiled through the kisses, playfully licking the soft skin. He blew cool air on the wet area and snickered when Tony twitched in his sleep. But, aside from the small movement, Tony didn’t wake. So Clint continued his task.

He kissed, licked and nibbled on different parts of flesh. Testing the limits as he messed with his sleepy boyfriend and laughing under his breath. Carefully he sat down beside the sleeping man and ran fingers gently along any part of Tony he could reach.

Like a little kid, he sat there. Drawing patterns, circles and little pictures on the exposed back to get him to react. Finally he got something, slapping a hand over his mouth so he didn’t laugh of loud. Tony’s side was ticklish and Clint was going to be a little shit and fuck with him. Running a nail along his side, Tony jumped in his sleep, frowned and curled away from him.

It took a second for Clint to calm down, although the smile never left his face. Zeroing in on his sides, Clint began his assault. Finger tips dragged up and down, not stopping even when Tony started grunting at him.

Smiling, he squeezed down right above Tony’s hip bone, making said man jump. One of Tony’s hands swiped at him when he wouldn’t let go or stop squeezing but the sandy blonde quickly dodged. Clint finally laughed out loud when Tony grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his head, angry grumbles coming from the covered mass of annoyed billionaire.

But now he was determined. He pounced, ripping the blanket away and going straight for those ticklish sides. Tony screamed, “Clint, nohohohohooo. St-ahhhahahahp it!” But it was too late. His boyfriend was on a mission and Tony was trapped. Wiggling he laughed loud and uncontrollably.

**10:13 am, Operation Laughing Boyfriend is a success. Time to commence Phase Two…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, this was a lot longer when I wrote it....


	7. Mar 20 - Proposal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Beach Times, Namor Knows What He Wants, Tony in Speedos, Namor x Tony

On a normal day, Namor would have never given the Avengers a second glance. But today was different.

In recent times his mother, Fen, had started showing her age. Slowing down, spending more time in her room. Even though her body was aging and changing her routine, her heart stayed strong with her son. For her son, she wanted nothing more than for him to find a mate. Her biggest regret in life was not having more time with his father. Which meant she wanted him to find a mate and soon.

Taking matters into her own hand, she tried to set him up with atlanteans from around the castle. If Namor didn’t find a solution soon he would go mad.

But for now he’d take a simple break from the underwater kingdom. So he made his way to land. Although he didn’t much care for the humans, he could find some form of distraction among them.

Today his distraction came in the form of the Avengers. The team of Earth’s protectors were having a ‘beach day.’

As he neared the beach he took in everyone. The captain and thunderer were battling against James and James. The falcon and hawk man watching and cheering on the sidelines. Further from the game he saw the two magic wielders. Possibly arguing while magic glowed around them. The rest were spread out in the sand. The shifting beast was reading under an umbrella. The red haired assassin was lounging on a chair.

His eyes skimmed over a few more members, just taking a basic observation of the beach scene they created. Just a cursory glance until his eyes landed on Stark.

Being human, the submariner never gave the man much thought aside from the basic knowledge. A prince among his people, he had wealth, beauty and brains.

Namor recognized all of this long ago, but today it was different.

Stark was lounging in the sun, body on display. And my, what a display it was.

Baring nothing but a speedo the man’s skin flourished under the skin, soaking up the sun’s rays and giving his lightly tanned body a fresh glow. A body that was toned and beautiful. Namor had never seen this much of Stark’s body before and he was slightly disheartened this was his first time. His stomach was flat with hints of abs, enough to show his work to stay in shape. His arms that cradled his head were packed with muscle, a clear indicator of his hard labor. But what really drew Namor in were those thighs. Thick and soft, something he’d love to sink his teeth into.

They looked even juicer up close.

“Stark.” The genius startled out of a doze and sat up.

“Namor! What the hell–” His voice cut out when the Atlantean dropped down on one knee. Namor reach forward and grabbed his hand, holding it between them, “Are you o–”

“Anthony Stark.”

The atlantean’s stare was intense as he kneeled before him, hands held firmly between them. “Yes?”

“Will you marry me?”

A million thoughts wanted to race through his head but Namor’s vibrant green eyes kept them at bay. Those eyes begged him to focus and say _something_.

“Okay. . .” and it just rolled off the tongue making Namor smile, something Tony had never seen before. “I mean, um, yes?”

He vaguely heard the shouts from his teammates but their voices were drowned out by Namor. The aqua man leaned forward right into Tony’s space and kissed him. Like the rest of this encounter, it was unexpected but surprisingly pleasant. Namor was sweet, he didn’t push for more than the press of their lips. A faint smile curling against his stunned lips. Then he did something Tony never would have expected from the stoic man, he playfully nipped his bottom lip. Gasping he watched Namor pull away from him, shit eating grin so small but clear as the man watched him, “You’ll make a lovely bride.”

“Whoa! Can we back up for a second.” Steve was standing next to them looking very angry.

“Issue Captain Rogers?” Namor stood to his full height, standing toe to toe with the patriotic Avenger. Facing someone other than his bride-to-be Namor reverted back to his stony physic.

“Yes! What is the meaning of this? The last time you saw us you were saying humans were beneath you. Tony is very human Namor, is this supposed to be some form of slavery?” Tony blinked, he really didn’t think this thing through. But it wasn’t every day that a buff man crawled out of the ocean and asked for your hand in marriage. Maybe he should have asked more questions first?

“Anthony has displayed a new beauty I was unaware of and I want him.” It was so like Namor to be straight to the point.

“So you’re after his body?” Steve was nearly shrieking at this point. Hands clenching by his sides, teeth grinding as a crowd of their friends gathered around them. Tony got comfortable on his towel, preparing for one hell of a show.

“He did look quite delicious laid out in the beach. But tell me Captain, why are you so upset by this? It’s not as if Anthony is yours, surely he wouldn’t have said yes if he was. Or he sees that I am the better man.” Steve took an angry step closer but was quickly pulled back by Bucky and Sam.

Rhodey took the chance to step forward, “I have a few questions for you Namor.”

“I suppose you would, come. Let us step aside for a moment.” Namor gestured away from everyone, allowing the Colonel to lead them away. Namor kneeled next to Tony’s sitting figure again, “I shall be only a moment my dear.” He gazed at him, index finger and thumb holding his head up. The rough pad of his thumb idly played with his bottom lip and trimmed beard. Mesmerized, he merely nodded. Again Namor gave him one of those rare smiles, pressing said smile against his cheek.

Then he was gone, following Rhodey across the sand away from the group. He could faintly hear angry whispers between Steve and Sam, but he didn’t take in any of the content. Gaze locked onto Namor’s back.

He only pulled his eyes away when a body plopped down in front of him. Barton.

“Really Stark?”

He shrugged his shoulders, gaze turning back to Namor as if the man’s body gave a siren call that only Tony could hear. “I’m not getting any younger.”

Clint jumped when a bolt of green energy beamed aggressively behind Tony. Looking past the distracted genius, Clint watched as Loki literally green with envy. It made a chill run down the back of the archers spine. Especially when it seemed Loki wasn’t going to calm down.

It was a miracle that Strange stepped up next to his fellow sorcerer, “Did you know it was that easy to get Stark?”

Loki sheathed for another few seconds before the green flames started simmering around him, “No, I did not.” Strange just patted his shoulder, disappointment displayed in every ounce of his body.

“Shame.”

“Indeed.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or if this is crappy, i haven’t looked over it so it’s un-beta’d. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Mar 23 - Puppy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pitbull Positivity, Puppies, Movie Characters, No Set Pairing/Gen.

Tony knew it was a dumb idea but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t sleep, his ideas weren’t coming out right and he was feeling antsy. So he’s taking a walk a three something in the morning. It wasn’t often that the genius did this, go on walks and such. But it was the only thing that came to mind.

Also his teammates and friends are normally always pushing him to ‘go outside’ and ‘get some exercise.’ So here he was walking late at night, which is why that little voice in his head was screaming at him. _It’s dangerous! Someone is going to see you, you idiot! You’re going to get kidnapped and it’s all your fault._

Fuck it, he’s Tony Fucking Stark and he’s going to do what he wants, when he wants.

A scraping sound on the side walk nearly had him screaming and shitting his pants. But like he said, he’s Tony Fucking Stark . . . so he only jumped about three feet in the air.

“Holy fucking shitter.” He clutched at his shirt, like that was going to help his racing heart. This felt like the start to a very bad punch line. He probably jinxed himself thinking all those stupid thoughts and tempting fate. That would be his luck. At this point he probably fucking deserved it like the fucking shit head he was.

Something brushing against his leg brought him back to the present. His head shot down, which he was probably going to be regretting later. It sucked getting old. But there was a dog. A pitbull from the looks of it was rubbing against his leg, whining softly to gain his attention. He must have been more tired than he thought, because how the fuck did he miss the dog whining at him. _Jesus Stark, get it together man._

He knelt down, petting her smooth head. “Hello sweet thing, what are you doing out here scaring old men like me to death?” At this point there was no _half way_ , just death. She just sat and wagged her thin tail back and forth.

Tony smiled indulgently, she was a sweet pup. Which was rare for a street dog but Tony wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when her presence calmed down nerves he didn’t even realize he was holding on to. Aside from the late night stroll that was ill advised on many levels, he’d been stressed recently. Which is probably while it was all coming to head tonight.

“What has you up so late?” It truly was a shame. This sweet dog was probably left behind by someone, a common thing to happen to a dog, even more common to mistreat a pitbull. He’d seen all the stuff online, the constant debates back and forth about the pit breed. It wasn’t their fault that people made them aggressive creatures for a few bucks and a sick pleasure. Pitbull’s truly saw some of the worst humanity had to offer and it broke the genius’s heart every time he thought about it. He was in his head, losing himself in the motion of rubbing the happy dog. Knees duly ached from the rough pavement but Tony chose to ignore it.

But he did notice how the dog stopped, happy pants hushed and going still as her ear lifted higher. Listening. Tony found himself doing the same, listening to the sounds coming from around them. She barked causing his whole body to jump. Not expecting the suddenness of it but her attention was pulled towards something else. She rose, trotting away but stopped when she didn’t sense Tony following. She gave him and expectant look and whined when he didn’t immediately move. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry let’s go.” Grunting, there was that age crap again, he climbed to his feet and followed after her.

“So where are we going?” His voice made her tail wag just a notch faster. It wasn’t far from where they were, just around the corner and tucked away from the street. They were by a bridge and the dog moved to climb down the dirt, heading to the bottom where no one bothered to go.

But that’s when he heard it, yips and whines that certainly weren’t coming from the female dog that lead him here, “No way. . .”

With a weary sigh, he ventured down behind her. Careful of each step and slipping twice, he made it down the stoop to where she was. Luckily the moon was bright tonight, lighting the sky enough for him to keep the dog in sight even though they were getting further from the road. The noses got louder and more insistent the closer they got. Tony couldn’t stop himself when he saw them.

“Awwwwwwwww.” Puppies! Now Tony was no expert but if he had to guess, these pups were only weeks old. The dog he’d been petting sat beside the little things, drawing their attention and licking the closest one’s head. But then she looked back at Tony, pride at her litter clear across her face.

“Oh mama, look at them.” Tony was a goner.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony took them home. Baby, who was the mama pup, has four babies.

The smallest of the liter, which he names James Bond, or JB for short is mostly grey. From his forehead to the top of his nose was a patch of white. It started as a thin line that branched into a long triangle going down his nose. A nose that is slightly dry and a dark grey, unlike the rest of his body which was light grey. The very tips of his paws, right above his claws, are white. Just like the tip of his tail. But the strip on his head reminded Tony of the suits Bond would wear so that’s where his name came from. That and because his eyes were like the Daniel Craig Bond. Soft baby blue that would reel in all the ladies.

Since Baby and JB’s names came from characters he loved he decided to follow the trend. Another boy pup, that was already started to look lanky was named Bueller. Now this little terror was similar to his brother but had more white and was brindle instead of grey. His back paws were like JB’s, only the tops of the paw are white. Almost like they had little white shoes on. When Tony made the connection he awed out loud again. The white of his front paws came higher than JB’s and the line on his nose was thin all the way through.

Name wise he got it because not only was he the first pup to introduce himself to Tony. But also he was a little shit like his movie character. When Tony got them back to the tower, he’d caught Bueller nibbling and tugging on the laces of his sneakers that he left by the side of the couch. So Tony called him out, “Yo short stuff, what do you think you’re doing?” In answer, he’d froze in the act, big eyes looked at him from the corner of his eye. When Tony didn’t let up on the look the pup retracted the lace, making a funny seen of trying to spit it out when it stuck to his tongue. After the lace was freed from puppy mouth, the pup plopped its little head on the shoe. Big browns eyes pleading for innocence Tony knew he wasn’t but willing to take in the face of ‘the eyes.’

The last boy of the litter was Elwood and hopefully for most his name would be self-explanatory. Elwood was on the thinner side but not enough for concern. And like Bueller, he was going to be lanky. Elwood had white tipped paws like JB, looking like the black pup dipped his claws in a pool of white paint. With the feet, he also had a nice splash of white on his chest. Aside from that, he was completely black. Big floppy ears reminded Tony of the hats the Blue Brother’s wear and he had those big brown eyes. Tony wouldn’t find out until later, but Elwood was determined to take after his namesake. He’s a singer, howling to the tunes on the TV Tony had on in the background.

Finally, there was the only girl, Sandy. Her coloring matched the Grease character perfectly. Light tan with a pale patch on her chest and the matching sparkling blue eyes to match. Tony knew the name was perfect because she was sweet. Slathering him in kisses and cuddling down when she got tired. He knew with time, she’d be whipping her brothers into shape.

Baby was going to have her hands full with these four. Baby started as a simple nickname but Tony quickly compared her too the iconic Baby from Dirty Dancing. When Tony first brought them into the tower Baby was nervous. But just like her character, she got her footing and took control of the show.

What was Tony going to do with these guys?

 

 

He keeps them and makes them Instagram Famous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference Pics will be on my Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't the best.


End file.
